Por Que Vivo
by Anita4
Summary: Darien descobre que em pouco tempo morrerá e passa a perceber: o que realmente importou em sua vida isolada de todo o mundo? Qual a diferença entre esperar morrer aos poucos em um hospital de Israel ou desistir logo? Serena está pronta a ensinálo.


_Olho Azul Apresenta_:

**Por Que**

**Vivo**

Levei novamente os exames a meu médico, que havia pedido que eu os refizesse em outro laboratório para termos certeza do que estávamos enfrentando. Ainda assim, minha passagem para Israel já estava comprada desde hoje cedo. Entregando a pasta branca do laboratório para aquele senhor de mãos enrugadas perguntei-me como conseguia ver o que estava errado naquele preto e branco.

-Definitivamente, um tumor maligno, senhor Chiba. Está avançando rápido demais se compararmos com o último exame. Quantos anos tem mesmo?

-Vinte, sensei.

-Maior de idade... Não terá problemas em Israel, então. Todos os médicos lá são muito bons e esse hospital tem um que eu venero! Foi meu professor na faculdade.

Olhei para seus pequenos olhos. Pareciam sorrir pensando no passado. Como poderia ainda ter um professor vivo? Talvez tivesse se formado tarde na faculdade... Algo que eu não faria. Não me preocupei em trancar a matrícula. Apesar de eu estar indo para o meio do Oriente em busca do melhor tratamento, já me haviam informado que seria inútil. Tarde demais. Por que veio mais cedo? Era o tom com o médico me dera a notícia. Todavia, para um aluno de Faculdade, dores de cabeça não são mais que sinais de tantas noites varadas fazendo trabalhos.

Sim, eu só tinha vindo em busca de um bom remédio para essas dores e não do meu atestado de óbito.

Mizumori-sensei estendeu-me a mão com um meio sorriso. Metade ainda se lembrando dos tempos idos em que ele próprio devia ter tido dores de cabeça sem que precisassem de análise em preto e branco, metade envergonhando-se da outra, por não se simpatizar com um paciente terminal. Metade apenas... Afinal, eu não era mais paciente dele, saindo de seu consultório, com viagem marcada para um coveiro mais experiente. No dia seguinte eu estaria só.

Caminhei pelas ruas, ignorando o carro estacionado ao lado. Voltaria mais tarde para pegar ou pegaria um táxi para o aeroporto. Não precisaria dele em Israel, mas ainda não criara coragem de deixá-lo com Andrew, aquele que concluí ser o único amigo que fizera naquela vida. Pelo menos, o único que conservara por ela afora. Não que eu lhe tivesse contado o resultado do primeiro exame, nem que lhe fosse contar o do segundo. Melhor que pensasse que se tratasse de puro estresse com as provas da escola, alguém ainda tinha que ter essas esperanças, certo? Quando descobrisse, sentiria raiva de mim, por não lhe confidenciar meu sofrimento... Tornaria o luto mais simples, tenho certeza.

O resto do mundo teria o resto de suas vidas para pensar se fora uma tristeza nunca haver conhecido o verdadeiro Darien Chiba. Com o tempo, concluiriam que não e seguiriam como se ninguém tivesse morrido.

E se o tratamento funcionasse? Chance remota, segundo Mizumori-sensei. No máximo duas pessoas em dez, mesmo assim com horríveis seqüelas. Então, decidi encarar assim: tenho uns oitenta por cento de chance de morrer bem e vinte de ficar na pior. Atitude otimista. Uma pena que essa também seja a proporção em que meu otimismo perde pro meu outro lado. Aquilo me deprimia. Muito.

Peguei o ônibus já querendo chorar. Só não o fiz porque não sabia como. Nunca me acostumei a expressar minhas emoções, nem sei por que. Acho que é que homem não chora. Não que em alguns meses eu ainda fosse homem. Seria melhor me acostumar logo com a próxima vida de pó que terei até reencarnar. Se isso existisse. Em que acreditar? Nunca levei muita fé em céu, inferno, apenas um mundo de mortos, próxima vida. Fiquei pensando naquele banco gelado do ônibus enquanto olhava vagamente pela janela para as ruas movimentadas da cidade: em que acreditar? Em que eu acreditei? O que quero que seja de mim depois que tudo ficasse preto naqueles exames? Ou seria branco? Ou cinza? Na verdade, eu via azul, tudo azul. Pelo menos não entendia nada de medicina, as coisas que médicos não explicam devem ser assustadoras. Entre os azuis claros e escuros estava uma foice bem grande batendo contra a minha cabeça e eu sequer sabia para que deus rezar pela minha alma.

Carros rápidos passavam por aquelas ruas. Uma menina quase fora atropelada. Ao longe o trem seguia os trilhos levando centenas, milhares para seus trabalhos. Plena hora do rush. O motorista grita com a garota que lhe olha apavorada. Do ônibus ainda consigo ler o que se passa nela: "eu me salvei". Como seria essa sensação? Seria a minha alma que iria no lugar da dela? Minha alma... existia mesmo?

Encostei a cabeça no banco. Chega de janela. Com meu ponto próximo, só precisava prestar atenção para não perdê-lo e acabar na estação de trem. Não... Pela última vez na vida, eu precisava ir até a estação. Algo me atraía até lá. Uma idéia simples para os meus últimos momentos no Japão. Claro, não iria cometer um atentado terrorista.

Fui até a plataforma e fiquei olhando a faixa amarela, pisando nela enquanto uma mulher me mandava afastar. Uma gravação de computador. Dei mais um passo olhando para os trilhos. Estavam limpos. Devia ser muito chato limpar aquilo... Não fui médico, nem trabalhei pela segurança dos trens. Quantas vidas não salvei? Fiz uns anos inúteis de faculdade e nada pelo meu planeta ou pelo meu vizinho. Pensamentos estranho que nos ocorrem enquanto o azul fica mais escuro? O trem se aproximou e logo a multidão de trabalhadores se juntou a mim, também ultrapassando a faixa amarela pelo bem do emprego da voz que nos lembrava de não fazê-lo. Logo, todos se foram, deixando-me com aqueles que tentavam se desviar de mim para sair do vagão.

Fechei os olhos e ri da idéia que acabara de ter. Um pouco tarde demais para me jogar contra o trem que já se fora, mas por que não contra o próximo? Eu realmente não acreditava em nada, muito menos num milagre da ciência para me salvar do sofrimento que passaria em Israel. Essa era a minha resposta. Em toda a minha vida, eu acreditara na minha própria capacidade de sair das situações ruins, não havia motivo para não o fazer naquela hora, exceto pelo trem. Outro viria. E não estaria tão cheio, já que já era mais de nove horas da manhã, aquele devia ter sido o último cheio para a hora do rush. Menos espetáculo, certo?

Olhei para o céu tentando me lembrar dos horários do trem, calculei que a minha ajuda devia chegar em dez minutos. Pensei em ir para o outro lado, talvez o trem de lá chegasse mais rápido, mas era um pouco reconfortante pensar que eu ainda teria dez minutos quase que exatos. Melhor que a dúvida. Esta seria minha teoria de vida: vivendo sempre em ponto, morrendo também. Pus a beirada dos meus pés para dobrar no precipício até os trilhos. Não que eu fosse cair até lá ainda consciente, apenas para me despedir. Então percebi algo óbvio: não era na área de embarque que eu seria atropelado na velocidade certa, doloroso demais. Andei em direção à entrada da plataforma, até seu começo, não sabia o suficiente de física para garantir a idéia, mas alguma coisa na vida tinha que ser deixada à sorte. Sim, sorte de morrer bem e não ter o risco de um "milagre".

Vários minutos se passaram e todos já estavam nos lugares certos para pegarem o trem. Alguns me olhavam estranho, como se eu fosse um idiota de achar que alguma porta abriria naquele ponto tão longe. Devolvi-lhes um olhar irritado, mas os recém-chegados continuavam a insistir no erro. Olhei ao longe e tinha certeza de que meu novo amigo já se aproximava. O barulho dos trilhos começou. As pessoas ultrapassavam de novo a faixa amarela. Eu me posicionei para a largada. Ajeitei o casaco e encarei a silhueta que se apressava para a próxima parada. Demorou mais que os dez minutos que eu já havia esperado... Pelo menos, parecia correr o bastante. Talvez tivesse sido melhor escolher qualquer avenida movimentada, mais certo. Só que morrer nos trilhos garantia uma remoção mais rápida, ou eu ainda contava com o tal "milagre" de me salvar e ainda obter a cura para aquele câncer?

Ouvi alguma música na minha cabeça sobre me preparar para correr e decidi marcar o tempo de acordo com seu compasso. Força em um dos pés, o esquerdo. queria sair com o pé direito, já que eu podia escolher. Aquilo tudo estava se saindo bem mais divertido do que eu imaginara. Enfim, pus-me na pose exata para um pulo e deixei meu pé esquerdo dar o impulso, infelizmente mais desajeitado que o direito faria, ainda assim, o bastante para me colocar bem diante do-

Olhos. Azuis. Enormes. Dor no braço. No pé. Gritos. Voz gritando. Uma garota?

"Falhei?" foi meu primeiro pensamento, ao continuar a sentir dor, ao me sentir plenamente consciente. Não só meu braço, mas pé doía, o mesmo com que dera o impulso. qual era mesmo? Minha cabeça doía! Não podia estar morto, mas também... Se eu tivesse sido jogado contra o trem eu não estaria de pé em plena plataforma com uma pessoa gritando comigo, né?

Olhei à minha volta e as pessoas subiam em seus vagões, mas punham a cabeça para fora, ainda de olha na pessoa histérica na minha frente. De início, havia pensado que me criticavam pelo que tentara fazer, mas percebendo bem, elas realmente estavam interessados na que me puxara para trás. Provavelmente, com o impulso, eu me virara batendo diretamente nela e ficáramos frente a frente. Quase; ela era bem mais baixa.

Aos poucos a confusão foi se esvaindo junto com o trem que já se ia e eu pude fazer mais sentido de tudo. Que ironia... A minha salvadora não passava de uma ginasial com quem sempre me encontrava pelos cantos, Serena Tsukino. Normalmente, era eu quem começava a gritar com lições sobre não andar pela rua sem olhara para frente, não correr por aí, não ficar falando alto e/ou sozinha, não jogar coisas pelo ar como uma prova amassada e um sapato. Sim, um sapato que havia batido bem na minha cabeça.

Pensando nisso, apesar de aqueles sermões que ela devia estar me aplicando me causarem dor de cabeça, eu comecei a rir. Nada muito escandaloso, na verdade, eu tentei me conter, mas... Ela realmente estava irritada! Eu nunca havia imaginado que o dia de ela me falar como eu devia agir corretamente chegaria, ou acho que era isso que ela estava esbravejando.

-Cabecinha de vento...-foi a primeira coisa que me saiu da boca, em meio ao choque dos eventos.

-Sim! Eu mesma! Mas quem agiu como uma foi você, Darien Chiba! Olha, onde já se viu ultrapassar a faixa amarela logo quando a mulher tá gritando pra não fazer? E o que tava achando que faria daquela forma? Pular? Fala sério, a porta do trem não abre ali, não deu pra perceber?

-Preciso me sentar... meu pé dói e pelo que vejo, você deixou meu braço vermelho.

-É que quando eu cheguei correndo aqui, podia jurar que alguém ia pular na frente do trem! O que mais esperava que eu fizesse? Corri que nem doida pra impedir...

-Vou tomar um café. Até mais, -falei, afastando-me para organizar o resto das idéias.

-Espera aí!

Virei como se tivesse ouvido uma ordem direta da Sailor Moon para algum monstro.

-Digo, -ela ficou um pouco vermelha com o próprio tom e passou a olhar para o chão, -eu não mereço nem uma desculpa esfarrapada pro que eu vi. Não pareceu muito você...

-Eu só queria pegar o trem. E minha desculpa é pra ter te feito perdê-lo. Acho que está bastante atrasada para a escola agora, né?

-Pois é! Olha a hora, nove e vinte, nunca vou chegar a tempo.

-A que horas você deve estar lá?

-Oito e meia...

Fiquei encarando levantando levemente a sobrancelha. Só com uma máquina do tempo ela o conseguiria.

-E agora?-decidi perguntar, talvez me contasse seu segredo, pois nem mesmo aquele trem que perdera a salvaria.

-Ia pegar o próximo, mas você falou em café e eu acordei tão atrasada que nem deu pra comer...-Como se ensaiado, pude ouvir o barulho de seu estômago. -Viu? Vou comer meu almoço!- Passou por mim em direção ao banco da plataforma, estava para abrir a pasta quando eu a impedi:

-Você me convenceu. Vamos comer algo comigo, acho que tem uma lanchonete aqui perto que preste.

-Mas vou perder o trem. Pode ir lá buscar pra mim?

-Estou te oferecendo um lanche e ainda quer me usar de boy!? Não é possível coma tecnologia atual que você chegue a tempo!

-Bem, até dez horas eu ainda consigo entrar.

-Uma hora e meia de atraso!?

-Nunca me deixaram entrar depois.

-E você ainda tem cara de pedir? Nem com um currículo exemplar...

-Diz isso porque nunca se atrasou na vida.

-O que quero dizer é que-

-Só se você me contar por que parecia um bêbado agora há pouco.

-Hã?

-Pra ter a honra da minha companhia, terá que me dar a sua sinceridade!- E ainda acrescentou um sorriso.

-Estou indo. -Virei-me de novo, pronto para subir a escada de saída quando ouvi outro ronco de seu estômago. Encontrei seus olhos mais uma vez; minha sobrancelha quase juntando-se à raiz de meu cabelo.

-Bem, você falou de comida, coisas gostosas, uma torta... Não posso evitar!

-Torta?

-Decidi! Vamos, siiiiiiiim! E aí você me conta tudinho que está te deixando tão triste, tá? -levantou-se do banco e veio até mim. Então, pegou meu braço e começou a puxar até a saída. Como se tivesse algum radar, acertara direitinho o caminha da lanchonete em que eu estivera pensando em levá-la.

----------------

Continuamos a nos olhar, como se tentando ler a mente um do outro e era óbvio que se isso fosse um jogo, ela estava ganhando. Ainda não conseguia crer que lhe contara tudo sobre os exames, o tumor, a viagem para um hospital em Israel onde um professor de meu médico me esperava, provavelmente uma múmia no deserto errado. Durante e após o relato construíram raros momentos em que pude observar Serena Tsukino em uma lanchonete sem parecer pensar em comer qualquer coisa. Seu chocolate quente esfriava e a torta parecia apodrecer. Exagero meu, sei, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como ela parecia bem mais abalada que o que esperara.

Suas mãos finas seguravam a xícara do café e seus olhos enormes voltaram-se para o líquido, como se tentando ter o círculo que uma de suas mãos fazia com a colher. Meus próprios olhos ficaram hipnotizadas por um momento, não desviando daquele rodamoinho quando este parou de repente e ouvir a voz de Serena. Calma, controlada. O que fosse que viria dali, devia ser outro susto para mim, afinal, aqueles não eram adjetivos em seu vocabulário.

-É a última vez que nos vemos?-perguntou-me, após ter feito um rápido resumo do que lhe contara.

-Provavelmente.

-Ainda bem que você não sei matou, então. -Fora tão abrupta que custei um pouco para entender a lógica. -Sabe, não teria sido uma última vez bonita como esta, junto com uma torta tão boa. Aliás, tem certeza de que não quer um pedaço?

-Não sou fã de doces.

-Vamos, experimente e acabe com esse clichê de homens crescidos acharem doces infantis demais!- Mostrou um sorriso, então tirava um pouco com o garfo e o direcionava a mim, como se fosse um "aviãozinho". Seria um gesto intencionalmente cômico?

-Apenas coma quieta.

Dessa vez, ela deu uma leve gargalhada. Teria minha reação saído bem como ela quisera?

-Falou como se eu fosse uma criança, -disse, ainda segurando o pedaço de torta de chocolate com nozes.

-Sinto muito, é só que você se mexe demais...

-Está tonto?

-Não é isso! Não estou doente, digo, não assim.

-Ah, como pensei. Só está sendo o mesmo chato de sempre, né?- Pontuou a conclusão ainda com o pedaço, então voltou a tentar me forçar a comer.

-Já disse que não quero.

-Você precisa se alimentar mais...!

-Serena... Está me irritando.

Senti-me mal ao ver a expressão que tomou seu rosto pequeno. Os olhos voltaram a encarar o chocolate e o pedaço enfim fora comido por ela. Não deveria ter falado naquele tom. Era realmente nosso último encontro e eu lhe estava fazendo uma péssima lembrança, como todas as outras que tínhamos juntos. O meu eu, vivo em seu coração, seria sempre aquele chato metido a homem crescido.

-Desculpa, -pedi ainda mais sinceramente, sem tentar pôr parte do problema como dela própria.

-Pelo quê?- Seus olhos azuis se levantaram direto contra os meus, mas fora apenas por um segundo, até baixarem-se ainda mais, em direção a seu colo.

-Tô sendo muito chato, é só que eu ainda tinha esperanças de hoje ser um bom dia.

-Mas pra que se desculpar? Não entendi.

-Eu falei grosso demais. Irritei-me rápido, enquanto você só estava agindo como você mesma. Por isso.

-Você sempre se irrita assim. -Uma nova gargalhada baixa.

-Gostaria de poder dizer que iria mudar, mas você nunca saberia, né? Sinto muito, mesmo.

-Ainda não estou te entendo. Sério.

-Eu vi que te chateei quando baixou seus olhos. Sabe, suas expressões mostram claramente o que pensa, sempre achei isso impressionante em você.

-Hã? Eu baixei os olhos porque não queria parecer tola. Como se um tom mais alto teu fosse incomum...-ainda estava com um sorriso no rosto, fala sinceramente.

-Sou muito grosso...

-É o seu jeito! Bem, como eu me entreguei de qualquer forma, é justo que eu te seja sincera. Só fiquei feliz que tenha podido ouvir meu nome dito pela sua voz. Tolo, né? Mas foi isso.

-Seu nome?

-Você sempre me chama de apelidos. E você ainda usou meu primeiro nome! Eu aqui pensando este tempo todo: "Ele vai embora pra Israel e nunca pudemos ser amigos. Perdi uma pessoa maravilhosa..." e você me chamou pelo meu nome! Como eu não iria ficar feliz com isso? Só que sentir isso me envergonhou, claro. Mesmo sendo meu nome, não quer dizer que sejamos amigos ou coisa assim.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir um pouco e olhar para baixo. Seria aquela a mesma sensação? Este pensamento só fizera o embaraço aumentar e ao olhar-lhe de novo notei que ela própria gargalhava bem mais alto que antes, como se toda a tensão que a fazia agir mais discretamente lhe houvesse sido amenizada.

-Não é como se hoje eu pudesse fazer minha imagem de menina boba mudar, né? Só evitando minhas emoções mostrarem eu acabei tendo que explicar falando mais besteiras! Hi hi hi, desisto. Sou Serena Tsukino e pode me ter como a eterna Cabecinha-de-Vento. Causei danos à minha imagem que são irreparáveis.

-Acho que sua bobeira também me contagiou um pouco, na verdade. -Sentia-me feliz com um clima daqueles. Não esperava que encontrar alguém de meu círculo social fosse ser algo bom, mas aquele lanche com Serena tornara-se um momento inesquecivelmente prazeroso. -Vou pedir uma torta para mim!

-Eba!

-Pra mim, não é outra pra você.

-Eu sei, mas quem disse que você vai agüentar tudo?-Seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto tomava seu chocolate já nem tão quente.

E, de fato, ela comeu mais da metade da torta que eu pedira.

---------------

-Não sei se quero fazer isto, -declarei, enquanto Serena me sinalizava um okay, já se afastando de mim. Como fui convencido a participar de um jogo de perguntas e respostas?

Muitos rapazes estavam ali com suas namoradas, tentando impressioná-la e eu cumprindo um pedido bobo de uma menina que nem podia considerar amiga: estreitar nossos laços numa espécie de festa de despedida. "Sei que é bobo, mas vamos! Você nem pretendia estar vivo a esta hora," ela me dissera sendo abrupta uma vez mais.

Então, num guardanapo da lanchonete ela rabiscou alguns planos para o dia e aí eu estaria livre para pegar minhas malas e pegar o avião. "Coisas que gosto de fazer com amigos," explicou, ainda mantendo tudo em segredo. Perguntei por que planejava, apenas respondeu não serem planos e sim para que se lembrasse de tudo e pudesse sortear o melhor. Dei de ombros, por que não? Eu realmente pretendia me matar por não ter mais o que fazer, certo?

Todavia, se eu soubesse que de cara teria que participar de um jogo desses... Nove rapazes se exibindo e eu, destacando-me pela altura. Pelo menos, Serena ainda torcia tanto quanto as outras garotas, em alguns momentos mais. Prometi-me responder tudo corretamente depois de vê-la gritar tanto; queria se exibir para as outras? Meninas têm uma competição toda especial entre si e não faria mal que eu cooperasse apesar de meu plano inicial ser de responder somente o que fosse bastante fácil.

No fim, ganhamos dois vale-refeição no restaurante do patrocinador e um urso de pelúcia. Seria essa a razão de tantas meninas torcerem? Foi o que pensei ao dar de cara com o urso e o entreguei a Serena, que ainda me olhou esperando os vales.

-Foi tão bom!-ela disse, vendo seus prêmios como se ela própria os houvera conquistado com sua torcida.

-Então, já é hora do almoço, já podemos usar os vales, né?

-Nãaao! Quero almoçar aqui no parque mesmo.

-Hã?

-Vamos comprar guloseimas e comer na grama! Um piquenique!

-Guloseimas? Eu quero almoçar de verdade... Vamos para o meu apartamento, eu como e aí compramos suas guloseimas.

-E isso é um piquenique de amigos, Darien?

-Almoça comigo, então.

-Prometeu que passaríamos o dia fazendo coisas que amigos fazem.

-Não foi bem isso... Que frase mais boba. Estou com fome e quero almoçar. Aliás, amigos também cedem.

-Não é justo!

-A gente faz um piquenique de lanche. Vamos almoçar?

-Você cozinha!

-Não dá tempo de fazer nada, apenas o que tiver lá.

-Então, você vai fazer a janta! Vamos usar estes vales, -falou, já caminhando em direção ao restaurante.

Após a refeição, decidiu que iríamos a um parque de diversões. Eu, que esperava algo mais calmo como um cinema, não pude deixa de me surpreender com a animação em que ela estava. Seus olhos realmente brilhavam enquanto enumerava todos os brinquedos nada recomendáveis e então falava do algodão doce como uma criancinha. Não era que eu nunca houvesse pensado que Serena fosse especial, mas vendo-a na fila do parque, não pude deixar de sentir tristeza por aquele ser o último dia que eu tinha para vê-la. Uma pessoa tão especial que sempre passara por minha vida e que no momento não mais poderia entrar nela.

-Tá tão triste assim com o parque? Eu juro que ele é bom!- Pegou meu braço e tentou me sacudir, como se fosse de animação.

Ri um pouco da idéia e sacudi a cabeça.

-Ainda não afundou na cabeça a idéia de um parque tão depois do almoço. Tava só pensando em tudo... Sabe, viajo amanhã, né?

-Que explicação vaga. Mas não importa, depois que sairmos da casa dos espelhos, vamos andar de carrossel né!? E aí, claro, montanha russa! Tem duas aqui!

-Adianta discutir?

Após a montanha-russa, a terceira, pois na verdade eram cinco, fomos tomar sorvete. Ela discutia sobre o piquenique, se daria tempo. Eu sentia-me tão mareado que achei melhor sentar encostar a cabeça no banco e fechar os olhos. Não valia a pena ouvir suas discussões e seus cálculos do que iria dar certo, não a convenceria de nada.

-Está bem, já estou terminando o sorvete, que tal entrarmos na fila da próxima montanha-russa?-Parecia haver se decidido, já sorrindo bem aberto com seu sorte na mão.

-Ei, eu juro que não agüento mais. Que tal eu te esperar aqui?

-O carrossel te deu enjôo, né? Eu vi sua cara! Estava ficando com cada cor!

-Não, aquilo foi vergonha. Alguma daquelas montanhas-russas que acabaram comigo.

-Ah, que isso! Estamos indo no melhor do parque, hihihi! -Parou a brincadeira, sentando-se ao meu lado e segurando minha mão. Por um tempo, pareceu-me preocupada, mas logo voltou a sorrir: -Tá certo... Você não tem mais a minha idade né?! -Apertou-me a mão, a dela estava bem quente, de forma que talvez estivesse me dando mais força. Um pensamento fugaz me passou com aquele ato, ela estaria tentando se esquecer de minha doença? -Vamos fazer um acordo! Você pega mais um brinquedo fofo pra mim naquelas máquinas e aí só vamos na roda gigante!

-Tá falando sério?

-Sim! Mas se não conseguir... Você já sabe! Lembra-se daquele brinquedo que você disse que não ia nem de coma!? Ho ho ho, adivinha quem vai pra me dizer se é tão assustador assim!

-Entendi, é um desafio, né?-Voltei-me para ela, com o olhar mais desafiador que pude fazer.

-Siiim!

Após dez tentativas, eu não consegui. Na oitava ainda veio um sapo roxo estranho, todo pintado, mas nem eu declararia aquilo como uma vitória, era contra meu orgulho! Então, voltei-me para o Quebra-Ossos e tentei parecer corajoso. Seria algo entre nós dois. Bem, isso se eu o pensamento de andar em algo com aquele nome, não me tivesse feito a pressão cair. Serena, enfim, apiedou-se de mim e me trouxe um copo de refrigerante como brinde de consolação:

-Vamos, eu não esperava que fosse num brinquedo daqueles, -disse, mandando-me beber.

-Não sou fã de refrigerantes e não estou com sede. Sinto muito...

-Seu idiota, bebe logo! Esqueceu-se de que amigos aceitam as ofertas dos outros?

-Mas...

-Ai, isto a história da torta de novo?

-Certo, entendi, já vou beber, -falei resignado, agradecendo pelo copo.

-Depois, vamos à montanha-russa e comprar as coisas para janta!? Já são quase cinco e até chegarmos do mercado... Bem, você tem que cozinhar logo!

-Você só pensa em comida?

-Algo assim!

-----------------

Sentei-me na roda gigante sentindo dores no braço, pois ainda decidi tentar mais vezes pegar algum bicho que prestasse. Apenas parei por notar a expressão pesada em Serena, não querendo mais que eu continuasse, enquanto abraçava o Senhor Sapo. Ela sentou-se do meu lado, ainda com aquela criatura odiosa que me fazia ter vontade de sair correndo para substituí-la por outra.

-Já está anoitecendo e sinto um friozinho tão bom! Hoje foi um dia lindo, -falou, olhando o Senhor Sapo, como se quisesse que ele concordasse.

-Se me mostrar esse bicho mais uma vez, eu o jogo pela janela.

Ela apenas sorriu, já sabendo como me irritava, então ficou observando a porta do brinquedo se fechar, mostrando-a para o Senhor Sapo. Olhei por cima de seu ombro para a paisagem que aparecia a medida que a gaiola em que estávamos rodada. Bem de longe, dava para ver a silhueta dos prédios altos do centro e por um segundo tive a impressão de já estar no avião indo para longe, quase que para o Céu. Se era que fosse meu destino, não vivi uma vida de santo.

-Olha lá! Não é a prefeitura?-Serena gritou apontando para um dos prédios maiores.

-Acho que não.

-Aposto que sim! É tão lindo! Dá pra ver tudo daqui.

-Sim, mas...

-Dá pra fechar os olhos e fingir que é a prefeitura sem protestar?-Virara-se para mim, fazendo um rosto autoritário de professora.

-Está bem, sensei, é a prefeitura e é linda. Veja, ali do lado está o prédio em que moro.

-Sim! E minha casa também! Senhor Sapo, dê tchau pra lá!

Voltei-me para o lado oposto escondendo a irritação divertida que se apoderara de mim ao ouvir nova menção do bicho roxo. Então, espiei de lado para perceber que realmente estava fazendo a criatura dar tchau. Suspirei. Passar um dia com a Serena fora uma tarefa cansativa, mas era a mesma sensação de fazer um trabalho enorme para a faculdade e no fim ser o único a tirar a nota máxima: compensou. Pena não poder levar as lembranças em minhas mãos para olhar para elas em dias solitários em Israel assim como se fosse o artigo resultante do trabalho.

-Acabou, Chiba-san!-uma voz distorcida falou enquanto sentia um leve beliscão no braço. "Senhor Sapo" o chamava para descer do brinquedo.

-Já estou indo...-disse, passando as mãos na cabeça, fingindo estar bravo.

-Hi hi hi! Está começando a gostar dele, né!?-Serena lhe perguntou, entregando o sapo para que o segurasse, -Vamos, dê-lhe um abraço, Senhor Sapo.

-Sim, começando. Mas se esta coisa me abraçar, o processo vai se inverter para o pior.

-"Processo"?-Fez uma careta com a expressão.

-Sim.

-Diga "a coisa", fica mais bonito. -Sorriu, puxando a pelúcia para si, abraçando-o como a um filhote de cachorro.

Saí do parque e atravessei a rua para pegar o ônibus de volta, mas percebi ao chegar do outro lado que Serena parara no meio para pegar o sapo, que de alguma forma havia caído. Mandei que viesse logo, mas um carro já vinha correndo para ela, corri até lá e a puxei para a calçada.

-Está doida!? Fica me dando lição de moral e dá sopa no meio da rua por causa de um sapo feio!?-gritei, sacudindo-a.

-Mas... Ele agora foi esmagado!-respondeu, apontando para ele, estava preto de sujeira e seu miolo saía de uma das mãos. Devia ter estourado com o peso da roda.

-Antes o sapo que você.

Olhou para baixo e forçou-se a assentir.

-Serena... A gente pega ele quando o sinal fechar lá naquela curva, é de lá que os carros vêm. -Apontei, mas ela voltara a observar o brinquedo, sendo esmagado por mais carros. -Serve comprar um sapo de verdade? Talvez exista um roxo.

-Eu não sou uma criança pra ser convencida.

-Certo, mas está agindo como uma.

-Que seja. Se não nos apressarmos, iremos jantar tarde e meus pais me matam se eu demorar a voltar. Vamos para algum mercado.

-E o boneco?

-Deixe que alguma criança o pegue e cuide dele. VAMOS!

Voltamos em silêncio, eu mesmo me sentia em luto pelo Senhor Sapo. Mas era melhor assim, achava eu sem saber a razão. Deixei para lá ao observar as paisagens ficarem mais familiares, percebi que era hora de descer, indiquei a Serena e logo estávamos em um mercado próximo ao meu apartamento.

Ela separou-se de mim entre as várias seções, dizendo preferir escolher tudo sozinha. Dei de ombros e fiquei observando os pequenos corredores que eu provavelmente não mais veria. Pessoas conhecidas passavam por mim perguntando-se por que eu demorava tanto para escolher a marca de qualquer que fosse o produto que eu parecia pesquisar. Conhecidas... Nunca as conhecera. Viveram ao meu lado, meus vizinhos e nem sabíamos nossos nomes. Uns estudavam comigo e pegavam condução até a Universidade no mesmo horário que eu, mas eu nem sabia quais eram seus cursos.

Avistei de longe as marias-chiquinhas loiras que dançavam entre os vãos entre os produtos do corredor ao lado. Se não fosse aquele dia, Serena seria quase como aqueles. Aliás, talvez eu fosse para ela exatamente como aqueles vizinhos... Para mim, uma pessoa que não se lembrava de saber tantos nomes, aquela loira sempre fora especial. Eu nunca notara o tanto, nem imaginava que fosse, provavelmente, suspeitara apenas. Os fios loiros sumiram para outro corredor enquanto fechei meus olhos e tentei gravar sua imagem. Pensar em seu rosto comendo aquele enorme pedaço de torta me fazia rir. Mas era a imagem que eu tinha dela...

"Uma pessoa que tropeçou na minha vida," conclui, ainda em um sorriso, "E que a salvou por mais uns meses". Era incrível, mas de todo o dia, aquele era o único momento em que eu considerara que eu ainda poderia ter me matado ou que ainda podia fazê-lo. Todavia, era uma possibilidade remota. Sentia medo da dor e do que seria depois. Como alguém tão cheio de vida poderia se matar dessa forma? De perguntas assim também. Ou, quem sabe, das conclusões de que minha vida era vazia demais para me interessar. Só que não era. Eu sempre gostei de estudar, aprender coisas novas, investigá-las. Então ia para o estágio, aprendia mais... Eu só gostaria de ter prestado mais atenção nas pessoas, nos meus vizinhos e na Serena. "Foi uma pessoa muito especial que eu perdi..."

-Oi, Darien, acho que isto é tudo. -Havia aparecido com um pequeno carrinho nem um pouco cheio.

-Desanimada ainda?-perguntei, mostrando o caminho até o caixa.

-Bem, se não tivesse me puxado, o Senhor Sapo teria conhecido o Chiki-chan.

-Chiki-chan? O ursinho?

-Sim...-Pôs os produtos para serem contabilizados.

-Só você mesma mesma pra pensar em nomes assim... Uma pena não termos sido mais próximos.

-Como assim?

-Não! Não interprete mal. Só que nós nunca conversamos antes, nem nada. Eu teria tido uma vida bem mais interessante com seus nomes e bichos de pelúcia e sabores de sorvete.

-Pára com esse assunto chato.

-É, acho que só eu poderia lidar tão bem com esse assunto; sou o menos afetado.

-Sim.

Suspirei, enquanto punha tudo nas sacolas e já ia em direção ao apartamento. Lá fora o anoitecer chegara mais rápido e pingos de chuva começavam a cair. Serena estava com a cara mais fechada que o tempo. Não aquela expressão de "me dê um chocolate que tudo fica esquecido", algo muito menos solucionável. Havia escolhido ignorar, mas quando voltei-me de novo para seu rosto enquanto caminhávamos, notei que ela andava ainda mais devagar que de início e com pouco ânimo. Ao perceber que eu a olhava, suspirou e parou o passo:

-Eu não consigo. Sinto muito, mas isto está insuportável pra mim, -disse, sem voltar o os olhos em minha direção. Apertou contra o peito a sacola que segurança e começou a correr.

Fiz menção de segui-la, mas algo me chamou a atenção: Chiki-chan havia caído de sua bolsa e molhava-se com a chuva que começara a apertar. Recuperei-o apenas para me dar conta de que não sabia para onde ela fora. Olhei para o urso colocando-lhe a culpa e comecei a imaginar pra onde ela poderia ter corrido enquanto a chuva só aumentava. Andei pelas proximidades e até pensei em ir até a estação, mas era longe demais para alguém chegar até lá com aquele tempo. Fui ao parque onde participamos daquele concurso estúpido e aonde deveríamos ter regressado para o piquenique. Também para a lanchonete. Quando dei por mim estava na estação... Mas Serena havia sumido.

Sentei-me no banco em que ficáramos após haver sido salvo e olhei por um tempo os trens chegarem quase vazios, já passara da hora das pessoas voltarem. Ocorreu-me com isso a idéia de que havia ido para casa e que eu não mais a veria. Fiquei triste pensando naquilo, já me preparara para a despedida, mas não daquela forma. O dia todo eu estava me preparando lentamente... Não era justo que fosse daquele forma. Não... Estávamos brigados. Minha frase sobre morte e não tê-la conhecido direito a chateara, com certeza. Como a qualquer um. Como pudera ser esse cúmulo de insensibilidade?

Levantei e levei Chiki-chan comigo para o ônibus até o estacionamento de meu médico. Era hora de parar com toda a palhaçada de "vou morrer e agora nada importa" e continuar a viver. Não seria por muito tempo, mas Serena, pelo menos, merecia me ver de uma forma mais normal. Pelo menos, tendo-o feito, eu poderia ter-lhe preparado um jantar quente em vez daquele banho de chuva gelada na nossa cabeça.

------------------

Passei na frente de meu prédio para então contornar até a entrada da garagem, mas algo chamou-me a atenção, fazendo-me parar bem na porta incrédulo. Serena estava na escada de fora, sentada abraçando a sacola de compras. Tinha o olhar perdido, quase como uma robô desprogramada; nem percebeu que abaixei o vidro e chamei-a. Tive que repetir seu nome mais alto algumas vezes até que seus olhos entrassem em foco e entendesse meu chamado.

Levantou a cabeça e evitou olhar-me diretamente. Após chamá-la de novo e fazer menção de descer do carro, ela decidiu sair da escada e andar até o veículo, ainda com as compras contra o peito. Manteve ainda uns passos de distância enquanto explicava que queria me devolver a sacola e por isso esperara ali.

-E eu te procurando pela cidade!-respondi ser perguntado pela razão de minha demora.

-Okay, bem, aqui está tudo. -Com as duas mãos, estendeu-me o saco.

Antes que eu decidisse se o aceitava de volta ou se brigava com ela por estar agindo assim e lhe pedia desculpas por mim mesmo, percebi que agora aqueles lindos olhos azuis passavam por mim para o meu banco. Estava olhando para Chiki-chan, sentado bem do meu lado.

-Oh, achei que o tivesse perdido!-exclamou, com um pouco de alívio transparecendo.

-Está bem a salvo.

-Sim, que bom...

-Não o quer de volta?- Franzi a testa.

-Ah, não, claro que não. É seu, -disse, mas seus olhinhos contavam outra história.

-Aqui, pegue-o. Mas dê comida direitinho para o coitado e não esquecê-lo em algum canto por aí. -Entreguei o urso, forçando um sorriso. No fundo, estava tremendo de medo que eu a perdesse de novo.

-Obrigada...-falou, trocando a pelúcia pelas compras, que foram postas no banco de trás, junto com a outra metade.

-Entre no carro, vamos subir para jantar.

Deu novamente passos de distância, balançando a cabeça lentamente:

-Não, isto não está servindo para nada, é melhor eu não te chatear mais.

-Como?

-Foi o que fiz o dia todo! Achei que agindo daquela forma eu o faria rir, costuma ser assim! É só eu ser eu mesma que as pessoas se divertem. Mas devo ter exagerado e, ademais, meu jeito nunca foi muito atraente pra você. Não sei ser mais calma, mais silenciosa, menos chata. Tenho que ir para casa agora. -Desviou o rosto do carro e parecia pronta para tomar seu caminho.

Num impulso, desliguei o carro e abri a porta, fazendo sua figura parar para saber o que estava acontecendo. De repente, vacilei. Minha cabeça fez a imagem mental de como nós dois, parados um frente ao outro, no meio da chuva, parecíamos saídos de um filme e aquela sensação me lançou de volta ao início: Serena, definitivamente, não precisava de uma lembrança assim de mim, mostrando o quão importante era para mim. Pensei em como seria melhor deixar para lá, que ela levasse consigo a imagem de alguém que não vali a pena ter como amigo... Fora esse seu arrependimento, ou pelo menos o que me expressara. Deixá-la ir desamparada como estava seria o mais sensato, então. Ela não perderia um amigo com minha morte.

Notando que eu desistira do que fosse, virou-se de novo e dessa vez ia mais rápido, para evitar novo contato. A chave do meu carro escorregou de minha mão e algo clicou na minha cabeça; não eram as gotas grossas que caíam, mas a imagem de Chiki-chan caído na calçada, o motivo de toda aquela confusão. Eu pensara o mesmo antes e a magoara e mais: arrependera-me. Nesse momento, eu estava repetindo o maldito erro e não teria uma chance gloriosa como a que eu desperdiçava.

-SERENA! Pára de correr, sua Cabecinha-de-Vento!

O apelido surtira efeito. Novamente, eu ganhara sua atenção, assustada com o tom brincalhão em uma cena tão pesadamente dramática. Podia ver a interrogação que crescia em sua face, enquanto esperava um motivo para meu grito.

-Vou ter que ficar gritando tudo aqui?-perguntei, tentando quebrar mais um pouco aquele ar adverso.

Serena assentiu, concordando em subir comigo para um lugar mais seco. Olhei para o céu agradecendo aquela chuva por aquela chance de ouro de deixar de ser um grande idiota.

Entramos em meu apartamento e deixamos as compras na cozinha. Peguei toalhas e estávamos nos enxugando quando ela perguntou o que mais havia a dizer.

-Que tal "desculpa"?

Seus olhos cresceram de tamanho e me peguei admirando como suas mil expressões eram lindas.

-Pelo quê? Fui eu que saí correndo de repente duas vezes.

-Bem, e eu fui a causa.

-Não... De jeito nenhum.

-Claro que sim. Ou não quer me perdoar?

-Então, diga antes pelo quê.

-Umm, tiramos o dia para nos divertir e fiquei o tempo todo atrapalhando com meu baixo astral. Aí, você cansou de mim e foi embora, né?

Mais uma vez a expressão de surpresa tomou seu rosto. Porém, não houve qualquer palavra.

-O dia todo vi chateação no seu rosto, escrita em forma cada vez maior, -continuei, - tem que me desculpar.

-Darien... -Fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça como que confusa. -Não sei de quantas vezes está falando, mas sobre o mercado, o que me chateou foi... Foi que, no fim, eu não fui bem sucedida.

-Em quê?

-Em ser sua amiga, oras. Não era pra isso que te aluguei pelo dia?

-Mas eu realmente te quero bem Serena. Acho que esse é o maior passo para uma amizade, né? O resto... bem, com o tempo! De qualquer forma...-Andei até ela e afastei de seu rosto uma mecha molhada de cabelo que me atrapalhava lê-lo. -Eu me importo mais contigo do que com quase todos que já conheci. Depois de hoje, ainda mais. Não há muitas pessoas queridas pra mim neste mundo. Não tenho pai ou mãe, mal mantive contato com a minha família adotiva. Também não tenho namorada. Sou do tipo solitário, não quero pessoas me puxando pelos cantos e quando surge essa necessidade, tenho a sorte de poder recorrer ao Andrew. Esse é o resumo das minhas relações sociais, a menos que você a conte a Rei, aquela sua amiga estranha que fica me levando a lugares chatos.

Serena me encarou, sem conseguir saber que reação esboçar. Decidiu-se, enfim, por seu sorriso que gritava: "Ânimo!" Mas respondi-lhe com um não, que ela não havia entendido meu ponto.

-Como deve ter percebido: não há muito que me faça querer prosseguir neste mundo, sabendo que morrerei em alguns meses, numa terra isolada. Chegamos, enfim, à estação de trem nesta manhã.

Antes que pudesse avançar, ela me abraçou bem apertado, a ponto de eu achar que iria sufocar. Ficou por um tempo tentando quebrar minhas costelas ou coisa assim, até que passou a falar com o cabeça afundada em meu ombro:

-E eu!? E Andrew? E todos que se importam contigo? Não pode nem nos dar tempo de nos preparar, sermos bons amigos enquanto cuidamos de você para que se sinta a pessoa mais amada do mundo? Digo, é nos problemas que os amigos podem atuar com força total, né?

Dei passos lentos para trás, até que eu pudesse me sentar no braço do sofá, fazendo com que ela me olhasse de cima e pudesse ver melhor minha expressão. Ri um pouco de sua escolha de palavras, tudo aquilo era tão Serena... E também tão querido para mim... Tive que pensar um pouco antes de voltar à minha linha de pensamento:

-Tenho ainda que continuar, Serena. Porque realmente ficou faltando você nessa história!-declarei com um sorriso para seu rosto de volta se transformando em um ponto de interrogação, -Não sei se já disse, mas tive dias de cão em que você surgiu na frente e decidiu transformá-los em dias estranhos em que uma menina mais estranha ainda gritou coisas muito estranhas após me atingir de forma totalmente estranha. Aprendi até algumas rotas suas para tentar te encontrar sempre que precisasse desse arco-íris radiante que está na minha frente. -Sorri mais vendo a interrogação crescer. -Isso te tornou uma pessoa muito querida. Para nós, faltam muitos elementos para amizade, sinto muito. Hoje, desde a estação até agora criamos algum tipo de conhecimento um do outro. Você até me ouviu dizer seu nome, né?

Ela assentiu, mostrando um sorriso de aprovação.

-Acho que também posso confiar em você, mas qualquer um pode. É uma qualidade sua, não um laço nosso. Só que falta tempo...

-Eu sei. Por isso notei que tudo o que eu estava fazendo era lhe causando frustração!- Enfim abrira a boca, mas logo lhe calei levantando um dedo.

-Você não é um tesouro que não notei na minha frente. Eu sei o quão preciosa é. -Tive de pausar, enquanto via suas bochechas avermelharem-se. Aquele momento quase foi o bastante para me arrepender, mas fechei os olhos e lembrei-me de Chiki-chan caído na rua. Uma imagem estranha para me encorajar, mas esse era o efeito de ter Serena em minha vida. Ri com o pensamento e pude prosseguir: -Então, o único motivo de nunca termos sido próximos foi porque eu, obviamente, sabia o mal que lhe causaria. Sou um chato de galochas! Aliás, nem lhe causaria nada, porque você nunca teria paciência para me deixar chegar perto. Só que hoje você me deu uma chance, né? Uma pena ter tudo sido tarde demais... Amanhã parto para Israel e nossa amizade vai ter que ficar no meio do caminho. No fim, acho que este dia possa ter sido terrível para você, porque eu... Digo, você sabe. Ficou tentando me animar e tudo, mas não tem mais como. Seu sorriso não é capaz desse milagre.

-Eu só queria que se lembrasse de mim para onde fosse, Darien!- Umas lágrimas ensaiavam em seus olhos.

-Eu vou me lembrar.

-Então, quer dizer que me aceita como amiga?

-Não seja boba, Serena, não existe amizade assim a primeira vista!-disse-lhe rindo.

-Mas tudo o que disse... Eu pensei que era pra que-

-Por que é tão importante que sejamos amigos? Eu já te disse que é muito especial para mim.

-Eu só... Não sei... É que...- Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, um som bem alto saiu de seu estômago e ao mesmo tempo ouvimos um relâmpago, mostrando que a chuva não pretendia melhorar.

-É melhor eu fazer a janta. Por que não toma um banho enquanto eu ponho suas roupas para secar? Devo ter algo que entre em você decentemente.

Só que antes de eu conseguir ir para meu quarto, fui segurado por um novo abraço.

-Darien, eu acho que vou morrer se você for mesmo embora amanhã!- gritou ela, com a voz novamente abafada pelo meu ombro.

-Do que está falando? É o tratamento, eu tenho que ir.

-Por isso! Eu... Por isso quero ser sua amiga, quero poder ter a certeza de que sou algo pra você.

-Já disse que-

-Eu sei, mas não é o bastante!

Senti meu ombro ficar quente com suas lágrimas. O que deveria fazer? Aquilo não poderia ser o que eu-

-Já que quer tanto saber; eu gosto muito de você! Sempre senti algo, mas hoje... quando te vi na frente daquele trem! Ó, Darien... Não sabe como me senti quando vi o sapinho todo esmagado... Contemplei o que consegui evitar mais cedo! Por favor, por favor... Nem sei o que estou pedindo. Mas...

-Serena, isso que está dizendo...

-Deixa eu te apoiar. Deixa eu ficar do seu lado, Darien!

-Que diferença faria eu te falar que somos amigos?

-Quer dizer que gosta muito de mim! Não como eu realmente gostaria, mas o máximo que eu poderia pedir!

-Mas eu gosto muito de você! Digo, você realmente me ouviu agora há pouco? Sobre o quanto é importante pra mim?

-Não é o bastante!

-Serena, você realmente não me entendeu.

-Por favor, Darien!- Ela se apertava contra mim, provavelmente evitando que nos encarássemos.

Eu não esperava que minha conversa tivesse que chegar ali. Só não queria partir sem que ela soubesse que nunca a esqueceria. Tudo estava sendo tão mais difícil...

-Por favor, -continuou, apertando forte minha blusa molhada de chuva.

-Espera... Não quero ser seu amigo, Serena. Digo, talvez, quando o dia começou, eu ainda estivesse me enganando quanto ao que sinto por você. Mas, hoje, neste momento, o último em que nos veremos, não posso te mentir esse absurdo. Não quero ser seu amigo. Pelo menos, não quero só isso.

-Hã?-Parou de chorar e, na distração, levantou o rosto inchado para mim.

-Bem, se você parasse um pouco de ser uma menina chorona e raciocinasse tudo o que disse, estaria claro, né?

-O quê?

-Vou ter mesmo que dizer?

Poderia ser de brincadeira, mas em se tratando daquela garota, eu sabia que era verdade que não havia entendido quando assentiu.

-Eu te acho incrível demais para te querer para algo tão comum como amiga. Você me é especial demais para ser só isso. Você é a garota por quem me apaixonei.

-Esta é uma boa hora para você pegar aquelas suas roupas.

-Hã?

Serena afastou-se de mim e andou até a porta que deve ter pensado ser o banheiro. Voltou dela e, enfim, encontrara a porta certa. Entrou lá e fechou-a, agradecendo pelas roupas que lhe emprestaria, falando alto sobre estar mesmo querendo um banho quente.

Fiz o que pediu balançando a cabeça. Ela havia fugido! Depois de toda a coragem que eu reunira para falar algo tão infrutífero como uma confissão amorosa naquela situação, ela fugira. Ri ao perceber que era óbvio que não poderia me encarar com facilidade depois daquela conversa. Então, decidi fazer o jantar mais gostoso pudesse no pouco tempo que tínhamos.

---------------

Ela estava linda, sentada em meu sofá, com a cabeça levemente inclinada para a direita enquanto passava por canais que eu nunca percebera ter em minha televisão. Caminhei até lá e tentei puxar qualquer assunto, perguntando sobre a comida ou se pensava que a noite inteira seria de chuva. Sentei-me a seu lado. Continuei a observar os canais se repetirem, mas que ela os passava mais rapidamente, como se o programa que assistisse fosse um mosaico de todos.

-Sobre mais cedo...-falei, depois de criar coragem.

-Hm.

-Temos que conversar sobre isso, né?

-Hm.

-Digo, eu não me exaltei à toa. Não seria justo.

-Qual o melhor canal?

Levantei uma sobrancelha, então, assenti, pegando-lhe o controle da mão. Pude ver pelo canto do meu olho sua surpresa quando desliguei o aparelho. Não deixei nem um segundo de intervalo diante da minha chance com sua distração e a beijei. Eu mesmo não conseguia entender minha reação. Jogar qualquer autocontrole para o ar, aliás, joguei também o controle do televisor no tapete do chão e, com a mão livre, peguei-lhe nos cabelos.

Não, eu não agia como um selvagem. Beijei-lhe lentamente para que pudesse memorizar cada momento, e fui a cada hora diminuindo mais a velocidade. Saboreava seus lábios o calor de sua boca, sua língua, ainda um pouco paralisada com o susto... Enquanto isso, mexia em cada fio de seus longos cabelos, soltos durante o banho, também seu pescoço, a pele fina da parte de seu ombro exposta pelo tamanho da gola de minha blusa. Não houve surpresa, senão pela constatação de que todo seu corpo e suas reações me eram familiares. Algo como aquela expressão de um par feito nas estrelas. Aliás, era nas estrelas que eu me sentia, ou na lua. E Serena Tsukino estava lá comigo, eu podia sentir pelos seus movimentos letárgicos e confusos.

Por fim, a velocidade diminuiu tanto que chegara a zero, minha mão cobria todo o seu rosto gelado e minha boca apenas roçava a sua. Não consegui abrir os olhos, não queria voltar à realidade, ter que me explicar, que me desculpar por uma ação tão invasiva, que me culpar por aquela marca que lhe deixaria enquanto eu partia para "uma melhor".

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais nas conseqüências de meus atos, senti algo quente nos lábios; Serena havia recomeçado de onde parei, só que desta vez mais intensamente. E assim ficamos por um bom tempo, apenas parando para conversas sem sentido, desculpas para recuperarmos o fôlego. Ela me havia feito entrar em seu mundo, onde apenas se vive uma vez e de preferência sem arrependimentos.

Abri os olhos me sentindo pesado, atropelado por um caminhão? Lembrava de ter beijado Serena e de haver sido correspondido ainda mais. Lembrava de me sentir feliz. Então por que minha cabeça doía tanto? Tentei respirar antes de tentar compreender as imagens embaçadas à minha volta, foi difícil, como se eu estivesse bem no fundo do mar e meu corpo todo relutasse contra aquilo. Levantar-me também parecia impossível, um peso me segurava onde eu estava.

Tentei perguntar a algo o que estava acontecendo, mas nem minha boca abria direito. Sacudi levemente a cabeça, num esforço de acordar do pesadelo. Fechei bem os olhos e os abri de novo, o foco melhorara apenas para eu perceber que estava na minha sala e uma luz muito forte me trazia ainda mais dor de cabeça. Fechei-os de novo. Desejei morrer de uma vez, a dor de cabeça de antes voltara ainda mais forte, mas eu nem tinha mais a ilusão de achar que fosse simples estresse da faculdade.

Mexi mais um pouco, enfim, notando que a minha dificuldade em me levantar também se devia a haver alguém ali. Como Serena podia estar dormindo tão pesado? Concluí que havíamos passado a noite naquele sofá. Comecei a sacudi-la com o máximo de força que meu corpo dolorido conseguia reunir. Uma dor me invadia no peito e antes que pudesse impedir, comecei a tossir forte. Pelo menos, fora movimento o bastante para acordá-la.

-Só mais cinco minutos, pô!-respondeu, enquanto eu continuava a sacudi-la, -Tá bom, tá- Vi o desespero invadir seu rosto ao se perceber em plena manhã num lugar estranho. Até que me olhou e imaginou tudo o que se sucedera.

-Pode se levantar, Serena?-falei, mais baixo do que tentara.

-Sim, sim...- Com muito custo rolou até o tapete, reclamando de ter caído sentada no controle. -Minha cabeça tá doendo, devo estar gripada depois daquela chuva de ontem. E ainda decidem fazer sol!- continuou a reclamar, apesar de eu só haver registrado a primeira frase.

-É isso!-disse alto no meio de suas palavras sonolentas, -Acho que eu também. Não posso ter piorado tanto de um dia pro outro, a não ser por uma gripe.

-Somos dois...-Encarava-me com a língua pra fora numa expressão atrapalhada e talvez fofa.

Começamos a rir, até que eu dei pulo do sofá.

-Droga! Perdi o avião!-falei, ao perceber que dormira demais. O vôo estava marcado para antes do amanhecer e pelo sol deviam ser mais de oito da manhã.

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Ai, vai me dar ainda mais dor de cabeça conseguir outra passagem em cima da hora e gripado. Eles deixam gente gripada viajar? -Eu estava andando pela casa, pegando folhas de papel onde poderia estar escrito o telefone da companhia aérea.

-Darien...

-Quê? Você achou?

-Teu vôo? Não, digo, alguém ligou pra cá, ouça a mensagem, podem ser meus pais.

-E como eles saberiam meu número. Credo! Como você vai explicar ter dormido fora?!

-Depois que você dormiu ontem, eu liguei pra eles, dizendo que estava tratando de um conhecido doente quando começou a chuva, etc. Ficaram bravos por eu ter demorado a dar notícia, mas tudo bem. -Espirrou em seguida.

Fiquei um pouco assustado com aquela demonstração de responsabilidade, mas meu corpo sentia-se cansado demais para comentar. Fui até a secretária e apertei o botão para ouvir a mensagem. Era da clínica de meu médico, pedia que lhe retornasse a ligação e que não fosse para Israel.

-Ele é doido?-perguntou Serena, chegando perto de mim e me abraçando como se buscasse apoio, -Se você ia viajar antes, por que ele ligou às sete da manhã?

Combinei de levá-la para casa depois de tomar um banho e então iria pessoalmente até lá para ver o que acontecera. Encontrar-nos-íamos para o almoço no parque a que fomos no dia anterior. Mas Serena discordou de tudo e insistiu em me acompanhar.

Então, estávamos os dois, olhando para uma pessoa que não era meu médico, sentado na mesma sala de antes e pedindo-me as mais sinceras desculpas.

-Como assim alguém condena uma pessoa à morte porque errou na leitura dos exames!? E você, Darien? Não procurou outro médico!? Como pôde me deixar doida assim por- Parou para tossi um pouco. - E ainda por cima não foi nada sério!? Apenas imunidade baixa?

-Não tenho culpa, -respondi, ainda assustado com as notícias.

-Mas como ele pôde!? Isso acaba com a vida de uma pessoa!

O médico nos olhava, enquanto os dois conversávamos roucos pela gripe e às vezes com palavras confusas. Após uns minutos que provavelmente esperara para que o choque da notícia passasse, ele voltou a falar:

-Descobrimos tudo graças à carta do senhor Chiba ao médico que fora professor de Mizumori-sensei onde já lhe mandava os exames, após já haver recebido permissão para ficar em seu hospital. O professor correspondeu-se rapidamente com o hospital para alertar que Mizumori-sensei diagnosticara erroneamente e que o senhor Chiba está muito bem, apenas com baixa imunidade. Eu, quando soube, peguei a ficha e constatei que não havia dúvidas da saúde do senhor Chiba.

-E por que esperou até hoje para ligar?!-Serena perguntou antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca.

-Não sabia da data da viagem e precisava conferir as fichas dos outros pacientes. Só hoje de manhã tomei coragem de confrontar Mizumori-sensei, que se mostrou muito abalado com a suposta doença de um assíduo paciente como o senhor Chiba, mas que não pudera ir despedir-se no aeroporto por haver acordado tarde. Olhou de novo todos os exames que diagnosticara errado e continuou insistindo.

-Ele realmente é piradão, né?-concluiu Serena, virando os olhos.

-Hã, provavelmente Mizumori-sensei sofre que alguma doença mental, mas entendam o porquê de eu ter demorado tanto...

-Não se preocupe, Tanaka-sensei, -disse, tentando fingir alívio, -Então está tudo bem comigo?

-A menos que não trate essa gripe, -sorriu-nos.

-Eu vou matar esse velho!-esbaforiu Serena, mostrando seu punho.

-Agradeço pela compreensão, senhor Chiba, e não hesite em me procurar se precisar de qualquer coisa. Também fico grato por ter sido aquele quem deu o primeiro sinal ao mundo exterior dos erros de Mizumori-sensei. Os outros simplesmente haviam procurado outra opinião, ou recusaram tratamento até que os sintomas fossem mais certos.

Por que aquilo não me confortara nem um pouco? Senti-me o grande bobo da corte enquanto no caminho para comprar remédio de gripe na farmácia Serena me chamava de nomes piores.

------------------

Não que uma gripe fosse de se subestimar. Serena ainda conseguira curar-se em dois dias, mas eu demorara uma semana para voltar a olhara para minha cara no espelho e não levar um susto. Mas o grande alívio não viera de poder tomar gelado de novo ou me levantar no mesmo segundo que acordasse sem sentir mil agulhas espetarem minha cabeça: e, sim, da Serena parar de me dar sermões por ser tão descuidado com minha saúde.

Naquela tarde quando ela entrou no meu apartamento como vinha fazendo desde que se curou, Serena usava um lindo vestido rosa claro e prendera o cabelo de uma forma diferente, deixando boa parte livre. Entrou pulando por toda a parte e gritando se eu tinha tomado meu remédio e a vitamina c.

-Eu já disse pelo telefone que estou melhor!- repeti, indo abraçá-la.

-Não pode permitir que isso ocorra de novo, né!?

-O que tem nessa bolsa?- Caminhei até a bolsa de palha que estava do lado da porta de meu apartamento.

-Nosso piquenique! Você me prometeu!

-Quando?

-Oras, há sete dias! Mas esperei que meu velhinho de saúde fraca melhorasse da gripe, né?

-Mas eu tenho que estudar! Perdi uma semana de faculdade, hoje quando fui assistir aula, mal reconheci os professores...

-Que exagerado.

-Eu realmente tenho que estudar hoje!

-Promessa é dívida! Chiki-chan e o Senhor Sapo querem ter sua viagem de núpcias... Estavam tãaaao ansiosos!

-Senhor Sapo? Núpcias? Pelúcias não se casam! Nem mortos.

-Ooooh! Não seja tão grosso perto dos nossos filhinhos, coitados. Sabia que isso causa um trauma?

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

-O Senhor Sapo morreu no dia em que combinamos o piquenique. E quem é o pai de um sapo feio como aquele!?

-Óoooooo! Olha só! Chiki-chan vai chorar!-pegou o urso de sua maleta e o balançou.

-Serena, não fale tão alto que me dá dor de cabeça.

-É a Chiki-chan chorando, oras, acuda nossa filha.

-"Nossa"?

-Não me acha qualificada para ser mãe?

-De um urso de pelúcia?

-Sim! Que vai em lua de mel ao parque fazer piquenique com o Senhor Sapo.

-Mas, pera, se bem me lembro era "o" Chiki-chan.

-Eeeeeeeei! Não fale essas coisas. O passado tem que ficar no passado. Não é nada que o Senhor Sapo seja capaz de descobrir.

Levantei a outra sobrancelha.

-Já te disse que tenho medo de você, Serena?

-Não fale assim! As crianças são capazes de sentir se os pais forem muito negativos uns com os outros. -Puxou outro boneco de sua maleta e ela realmente conseguira outro sapo de pelúcia roxo ainda mais feio que o falecido Senhor Sapo. -Não é lindo!? Os dois têm seus segredos do passado que um dia terão de contar um ao outro, mas por enquanto pouco importa porque se amam muito, né?

Puxei-a para mim e beijei sua testa.

-Tem razão. Aos poucos, eles se ajeitam. Mas tenho mesmo que levar esse sapo feioe esse urso travesti para nosso piquenique romântico?

-Darieeeen! Nunca vou deixar você abrir a boca perto dos meus filhso, sabia? E estou falando dos de carne osso. Que insensível! Saber que ia morrer não te mudou em nada né? Continua o mesmo convencido egoísta de sempre!

-E você a mesma cabecinha de vento que fala e fantasia demais.

-Eu te odeio!

-E eu te amo...- Abracei-a com mais força e dei um beijo bem intenso.

Muito mais que Chiki-chan e Senhor Sapo, tínhamos fatos de nossas vidas que precisávamos saber um do outro para podermos construir uma relação firme impossível de ser separada mesmo pela morte. Por sorte, com a nova chance que eu ganhara, teríamos muitos dias, mais até do que aqueles dois bichos de pelúcia, para criar, muito além da paixão que nos fazia querer ficar juntos a cada segundo, uma amizade indestrutível. A partir de agora, eu tinha algo muito importante a perder e por isso tinha que me dedicar a cuidar daquela relação com todo o carinho.

Mesmo correndo o risco de um dia minha morte real estar de fato próxima e eu não querer deixar esse mundo com pressa como uma semana antes, esse algo é tão importante que não faz sentido. O meu amor com a Serena é uma prova de que eu existo e que eu quero conservar eternamente. Pois é ele que me faz ver que, neste mundo tão vasto e egoísta, eu não estou sozinho. E, sim, isso também significa que passarei a procurar uma segunda opinião da próxima vez que disserem que vou morrer.

FIM!

Anita, 03/11/2007

Notas da Autora:

_Ficou tão ridícula esta fic UUU Sinto muuuuuito!! Mas eu realmente tava precisando pô-la pra fora. Desculpa por fazer vocês perderem tanto tempo e espero que tenham gostado de pelo menos alguma coisa._

_Meu e-mail é e minhas fics podem ser lidas também em meu site http://olhoazul.here.ws_

_Muito obrigada pela paciência e até a próxima!_


End file.
